


Luna & Ginny

by Chambre 313 (JustPaulInHere)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-21 08:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/Chambre%20313
Summary: Ginny cherche à vivre de nouvelles aventures. Si elle ne remet pas en cause sa famille, être mère au foyer n'est pas fait pour elle.Luna travaille dans le journal de son père, elle ne ressemble plus à la jeune femme lunatique qui allait à Poudlard.Pourquoi Hermione passe plus de temps au Square Grimmauld qu'avec sa propre famille ? Pourquoi Harry passe-t-il toutes ses journées au travail ?Dans un monde magique grignoté par la normalité, comment fait-on pour trouver sa place ?





	1. Chapter 1

Il n'était pas aussi facile qu'on le pensait de trouver du travail dans le monde sorcier. Du moins, ce n'était pas aussi facile que Ginny l'espérait, puisque son nom était nécessairement associé à celui du Grand Harry Potter et qu’elle souhaitait se faire sa propre place. L'image que le monde s'était fait d'elle à travers les récits de la guerre et les articles de la Gazette était devenu un carcan étouffant, un poids de plomb sur ses épaules. La jeune femme avait pour seul souhait de découvrir un peu le monde par elle-même, mais personne ne semblait vouloir la payer pour ça à moins de jouer un rôle d'ambassadrice ou de politique quelconque.

Son aventure ne prit pas un tournant aussi exotique qu’elle l’avait espéré, mais restait enrichissante.

— O —

Luna n'avait jamais perdu l'habitude de se promener à Pré-au-Lard, même après avoir quitté Poudlard pour de bon. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle avait du temps à perdre, ou tout simplement du temps pour elle, mais plutôt qu’elle travaillait désormais avec son père pour _Le Chicaneur_ et qu'elle n'avait presque plus un seul instant de libre quand elle restait dans la maison. L’inconvénient de travailler avec sa famille, c’était que les réunions se prolongeaient encore après les heures de bureau.

Elle partait donc en quête de sa tranquillité, là où elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de la trouver pendant ses études.

De tous les établissements du village, Les Trois Balais restait celui qu'elle préférait. Elle y conservait encore tous les souvenirs de ses amis, quelque part. Et elle ne fut donc pas étonnée d'y rencontrer une certaine rouquine un samedi soir.

« Bonsoir Ginny ! Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

— Salut Luna ! Non, je suis seule… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Oh, je suis juste venue prendre un thé. Tu te joins à moi ? »

Ginny avait grimacé avec gêne deux fois de suite, après chacune de ses questions, et Luna en aurait sûrement ri si elle n'avait pas déjà vu l'évènement se produire quand elles avaient dû mentir aux Carrows ou faire face à Dean. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait suscité une telle réaction chez son amie.

« Non, je ne peux pas, répondit Ginny. Je… je vais t'apporter ton thé. »

Luna observa alors que Ginny se glissait avec aisance entre les tables et discutait tranquillement avec les autres clients. Il était encore trop tôt dans la soirée pour qu'il y ait foule, aussi pouvait-elle échanger quelques mots tranquillement avec tout le monde. Elle revint bientôt avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posées quelques consommations qu'elle faisait léviter avec attention jusqu'aux personnes qui les avaient commandées. Elle s'arrêta devant la table qu'occupait Luna et lui tendit sa tasse avec un sourire en coin.

« Merci beaucoup, répondit Luna en se réchauffant les doigts autour de la tasse brûlante. C'est vraiment étrange, ça fait juste une poignée de jours que je ne suis pas venue, et pourtant on dirait que tu fais ça depuis toujours.

— Crois-moi, être serveuse ici, ce n'est rien comparé aux fêtes de fin d'années au Terrier ! s’exclama Ginny, amusée. »

Luna n'avait pas formulé ce compliment sans le penser. Elle continua à observer son amie pendant une partie de la soirée, avant de parvenir à se concentrer sur le roman qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. La jeune femme semblait être parfaitement dans son élément, et sa présence donnait à l'endroit des allures encore plus chaleureuses. On sentait qu’elle faisait ce qu’elle aimait. Luna se perdit parfois à écouter les rires venant du bar quand Ginny y servit plusieurs tournées à une bande de sorciers à peine plus vieux qu'elles. Elle se perdit de temps à autre dans la contemplation des mouvement fluides de la rouquine, de sa démarche au mouvement de ses hanches. Certains l'auraient certainement qualifiée de mignonne, ou de sexy… Elle était simplement époustouflante.

Le temps passa rapidement, Luna profitait d'être entourée par une foule qui l'ignorait tranquillement. C'était agréable d'être au centre de toute cette vie et que personne ne lui demande de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle resta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment tard pour que Ginny termine son service, et les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent ensemble le bar.

« Tu sais, on dirait que tu as changé…

— Oui, je sais. Hermione m'en a parlé, d'après elle j’ai l’ai plus épanouie… Enfin, elle n'a pas employé des termes aussi simples. Harry a fait office de traducteur. »

Il faisait encore assez bon malgré la nuit bien avancée. Comme pour attester de la magie du moment, une étoile filante choisit cet instant pour traverser l'espace au-dessus de leur tête.

Quand Ginny quitta le ciel des yeux, elle remarqua que Luna la fixait, et ce sans doute depuis un moment.

« À quoi tu penses ?

— Je pense que tu es belle. Tu es magnifique quand tu te laisses être toi-même, tu sais ? »

Ginny prit doucement la blonde dans ses bras, et celle-ci déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Luna s'écarta finalement, et fit quelques pas avant de disparaître dans les ombres et la magie du transplanage.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny rentrait chez elle en transplanant. C’était une forme d’habitude, si on pouvait en acquérir une en seulement une douzaine de jours. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien revenir des Trois Balais par le réseau de Cheminette, mais elle préférait avoir un peu de temps pour marcher, prendre l’air et se rafraîchir les idées avant de devoir s’occuper de sa famille.

Harry et elle avaient fait le choix d’emménager au Square Grimmauld quand elle était tombée enceinte. La demeure commençait à devenir agréable, à force de travailler à en enlever les résidus de magie noire. Les mauvais souvenirs étaient toujours là, cependant, mais c’était aussi ce qui rendait la demeure intéressante. Sirius Black avait été la seule famille qu’il restait à Harry. À présent, il voulait donner une nouvelle chance à la demeure des Black en y fondant sa propre famille. La meilleure chose à faire pour combattre les mauvais souvenirs, c’était de les remplacer par de meilleurs.

Lorsqu’elle poussa la porte d’entrée, Ginny n’entendit pas un bruit. Tout était calme, et c’était si rare ici. Ses enfants semblaient avoir hérité de la fougue et de la malice des jumeaux et des maraudeurs combinés. Tout était éteint sauf la lumière de la cuisine.

Hermione était installée à la grande table, une petite pile de dossiers était empilée devant elle, elle travaillait sur l’un d’entre eux.

« Harry n’est pas rentré, je suppose ?

— Salut Ginny. » Hermione se frotta les yeux avant de se tourner vers elle. « Il est allé chercher les garçons à l’école, mais il a été appelé pour une urgence, alors je suis venue dépanner. »

Ginny hocha la tête. Harry avait obtenu une promotion, il y avait déjà quelques mois, et il était très occupé depuis. Il passait le plus clair de son temps au bureau à cause de ses nouvelles responsabilités qu’il ne parvenait pas encore à bien gérer. Ginny comprenait le dévouement de son mari. Cependant, elle s’inquiétait aussi pour Hermione et sa famille.

« Les garçons ont été sages ?

— Eh bien, James voulait prendre deux desserts, et Albus ne voulait pas aller se coucher. Mais j’ai réussi à gérer : j’ai coupé sa part de tarte en deux, donc il a bien techniquement eu deux desserts, et j’ai lu l’un de mes rapports à Albus. Il s’est endormi d’un coup… et je n’étais pas loin de le suivre, rigola Hermione. »

Ginny sourit à la malice de son amie.

« Et toi, comment s’est passée la soirée ? demanda Hermione.

— Très bien. Tu sais, j’ai l’impression d’avoir passé les dernières années à ne rien faire d’autre que de m’occuper de James et Albus. De sortir, de voir du monde avec qui parler tous les jours, j’ai l’impression de revivre ! Tiens, j’ai même croisé Luna ce soir. »

Un silence confortable s’installa entre elles. Enfin, confortable… Il suffit de quelques minutes pour que l’idée fasse son chemin dans l’esprit de Ginny : Hermione passait souvent la soirée au Square, si souvent que ça en devenait redondant. Elle se demanda ce qu’il en était vraiment de Ron, et quel mensonge la brune allait bien pouvoir inventer cette fois-ci.

« Je suis vraiment désolé qu’on te dérange aussi souvent, Ron doit se sentir seul, avança Ginny.

— Oh, tu penses ! s’exclama Hermione. C’était finale de Quidditch ce soir ! Il est allé voir le match avec des collègues. Que leur équipe gagne ou perde, ils finissent inlassablement par partager une bière à la maison. J’ai besoin de calme, moi, pour travailler, et tes deux petits monstres sont toujours plus faciles à gérer que cette bande de rustres ! »

Ginny se prit à ricaner, et entreprit de leur préparer un thé.


	3. Chapter 3

« Mademoiselle Lovegood ! Mademoiselle Lovegood ! »

Luna marchait d'un pas rapide, mais accepta de ralentir pour se laisser rattraper par la personne qui l'interpellait. Elle était dans les locaux du journal _Le Chicaneur_ et essayait de trouver son père. L'homme qui se mit à marcher à ses côtés était l'un de leurs meilleurs journalistes, il préférait la liberté d'expression à sa paie, et la qualité d'un article à la grandeur d'un bureau. Il avait démissionné de la Gazette des Sorciers pour les rejoindre.

« Voilà, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose. Je viens de passer plusieurs semaines à travailler sur un gros article, il devait sortir dans l'édition d'hier. »

Il brandit un morceau de papier devant elle, l'exemplaire de la veille.

« Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y est pas. »

Luna s'arrêta, et le journaliste lui fit face.

« Je suis sûr que vous essayez d'étouffer l'affaire, accusa-t-il.

— Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît… monsieur Clark. Je me souviens avoir participé aux relectures de votre article. C'est l'un des meilleurs que nous ayons eus cette année. Et vous dites qu'il n'est pas passé ?

— N'essayez pas de jouer l'innocente, ou de me brosser dans le sens du poil, ça ne marche pas. »

Luna eut l'un de ses sourire qu'on qualifiait parfois de lunatique, mais son visage se ferma immédiatement après.

« Suivez-moi dans le bureau de mon père, si vous voulez bien. »

— O —

Le bureau de Xenophilius Lovegood ne ressemblait à aucun bureau de directeur de journal. En fait, il avait même deux bureaux. L'un était aussi petit qu'un cagibi et très cosy. Il avait deux fenêtres et la porte en était toujours ouverte, c'était là qu'il s'installait en général pour travailler. Les murs étaient peinturlurés de couleurs joyeuses et de motifs fleuris assez grossiers. Ça n'avait rien d'un bureau officiel, mais il en avait un également : le bureau qui avait une porte fermée, qui portait un écriteau avec son nom, et qui était du genre à lui saper toute envie de diriger son propre journal. Celui-là servait donc à accueillir les enquiquineurs divers, et, à l'occasion, à isoler les disputes. Le bureau avait été insonorisé avec l'aide de la magie, et se rendait fort utile pour recevoir les agents zélés du ministère, les réclamateurs en tout genre et les amourettes entre collègues.

Xenophilius, assis sur un siège en cuir, derrière un bureau austère et net, ne semblait pas à sa place.

« Monsieur Clark est venu me voir pour me faire part d'un problème quant à la disparition de son article dans l'édition d'hier, commença Luna. »

L'expression habituellement bienheureuse de son père sembla se figer pendant une brève seconde. Il était très facile de reconnaître quand son sourire était feint, et Luna ne se laissait plus prendre au piège depuis sa petite enfance.

« Je pense que la maladresse de la maquettiste est en cause…

— Bien sûr que non ! coupa Clark. » Luna lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main et d'un regard appuyé.

« Nous sommes tous au courant qu'elle et le réceptionniste vivent une passion amoureuse aux démêlés complexes. Les ragots circulent plus vite que les épisodes d'un de ces _soap_ moldus, ici. N'est-ce pas, papa ?

— Oui, ma chérie. » La voix de Xenophilius était un peu enrouée, mais il masqua son trouble derrière une quinte de toux. Sa fille lui adressa un regard entendu. Elle se tourna vers le journaliste.

« Monsieur Clark, je pense qu'il faut voir là-dedans un signe du destin. Votre article traitait de plusieurs manquements graves dans les pratiques du bureau des Aurors, et nous savons que les témoignages qui le soutiennent sont véridiques. Nous sommes jeudi. Disons que vous aurez votre vendredi de congé, et je vous arrangerai un entretien avec l'un des officiers pour lundi. Nous reverrons ensemble votre article, et il devrait sortir avec une semaine de retard tout juste : mercredi. »

Clark passa quelques instants à réfléchir, il étudiait la proposition qui lui était faite et ce qu'elle impliquait.

« Très bien. J'accepte de vous laisser une chance. »

Il détailla durement le père et la fille du regard avant de quitter le bureau.

Luna soupira et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en face de son père.

« Tu espérais quoi, au juste, en supprimant son article ?

— J'ai… J'ai pensé que ce serait injuste de publier un truc pareil alors que je dois la vie de ma fille à Harry.

— Je comprends bien, mais Clark aurait aussi bien pu quitter le journal, et aller revendre son article à l'un de nos concurrents. Et on en connait beaucoup qui n'ont pas nos scrupules. »

Xenophilius était pris en faute.

« Tu as bien agi ma fille, reconnut-il.

— Je ne sais pas. Il faut encore que je fonce au Ministère. Je dois m'arranger avec les Aurors pour qu'ils résolvent leurs problèmes avant lundi. Si on s'en sort bien, j'espère qu'on publiera un article sur la résolution des problèmes, davantage que sur les problèmes en eux-mêmes. James et Albus ne vont pas encore voir leur père du weekend. »

 _Et il faudra que je trouve le moyen de m'excuser auprès de Neville, encore une fois_ , pensa-t-elle avec regret _._


End file.
